The New Olympian
by alexandraomega
Summary: Izola hates almost all aspects of her life, her 'family', her school, her uniform. But when she finds out who she really is, her entire life changes. Now she is different than all the other people in her life, and she is surrounded by people who are different too. But, with her luck, she is different from the different people. How will she survive like that?
1. Chapter 1

POV: Izola

I had seen this dream before, I see it almost every night. I'm in a large crowd of people in a big city. Everyone's talking all at once, but if I focus completely on what they are saying, I can hear weird incantations and random sentences that rhyme. I shake my head and ignore the words and focus on what is about to happen to me. I just focus on the speed of my strides like always, because I if I run away, I would draw attention to myself. I walk normally and look around the crowd. They will show up soon. You know what? I will just run. I see this same scene all the time, time to see what happens when I run.

So I do.

I sprint through the crowd, and everyone parts like the Red Sea. No incantations anymore, just complete silence and my footsteps. The dream seems somehow confused about my new choice of running. But it reacts quickly enough. The wolf comes towards me, right in front of me, growling, showing off its huge teeth. I quickly turn the corner and see a huge building that looks a lot like the empire state building, but slightly off. Oh, it's clean! As I come closer and closer to the building, I see that it is spotless. I push through the door, and I wake up.

Almost on cue, my 'mother' walks in. "_Izola, levántate __ahora__! _I don't need to see anymore laziness from you and," she spits the word "that _cat!_"

Taelia wakes up and meows in retaliation. "Mama, Taelia is just a cat!"

"_Demonio!_ She is a demon cat!" To add to the drama of her remark, she spins around and storms out to get away from the 'demon cat'.

I get up and slam the door. That woman is not my real mother. My real mother is dead. One day we were joking and laughing, the next, she was gone just because someone had one too many drinks and went behind the wheel. I never even got to see her, the coroner said she was in too bad of shape. What a nice thing to hear about your mother, huh? Even though it only happened when I was 7, and I am 18 right now, just thinking about her makes the grief feel new.

I throw the formal school uniform shirt I loath on top of my black tank top. I take the beige skirt that goes with it and laugh. They can make me wear the shirt, but that skirt? Hell no. I open up my wardrobe drawer and grab a pair of jeans. I put them on and grab some KB socks and my converse.

I run downstairs into the old fashioned, blue and white floral wallpaper (Eww!) kitchen and run past my 'mother'. I was sent to this house when I was orphaned. My father was never there for us, but my mother spoke fondly of him. My 'mother' grabs my wrist and stares me in the eye.

"This is the fifth school this year young lady! That must be a world record! And _of course_ you break the dress code! _Chica obstinada, ignorante, y horrible!_"

She keeps talking but I stop listening. I have ADHD and dyslexia, not to mention I have a knack for destroying various things, breaking various rules, and at times, losing control of myself. My therapist calls me "impulsive" and "energetic". Not a danger to anyone.

Yeah right.

I put on my shoes and I grab my backpack and leave. _Finally_.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"_Ms. Crassus!"_

"What?!"

"Answer the question! We know you have ADHD, but that doesn't excuse you from not paying attention!" Mr. Rotes said, glaring at me.

"Actually, that's exactly what it excuses, ADHD makes it hard to pay attention to things." I replied coolly.

"Do you want detention?"

"I do not, why in the world would I?"

"Then stop talking to me and start paying attention!"

I nod, and continue not paying any attention. The person in front of me passes a paper back that Mr. Rotes is explaining. He sounds like an adult from Peanuts and I. Don't. Want. To. Hear. It.

"Ms. Crassus, we already know what you are going to say. 'I can't read it!' Yes, you have dyslexia, we get it. Just try!" Mr. Rotes yells.

Some new kid stares at me openly because of that comment. The bell rings and he walks towards me.

"Hello," He says, "I'm Ian. Do you want to study this class today? You sounded pretty confused with all of this."

"Um, sure?" I say, totally confused. Someone talking to me willingly is new, asking if they can be around me even more is completely foreign to me.

"Alright. I live on Long Island, can you go there today? I can take you right after school." Ian says, a kind, crooked smile stuck on his face.

"Yes please." I say a little too quickly, so I add, "I don't even know what subject he is teaching."

He laughs, "Really eager to learn? I hope not, my house has a park by it we can go to. It'll be great!"

And I did the last thing I thought possible; I got excited.

**Sorry this is short, I'm just trying out this story. I'll get better with it as I go on. I hope you enjoyed! **


	2. Chapter 2

I look over at Ian driving and continue to wonder what the hell I am doing. I'm in the car with a stranger, going to Long Island. I live right by the border between Connecticut and New York, surprisingly close to Long Island. It was quite common for people that go to our school to live in Long Island, lots of divorce stories where the mom or dad moves a bit further away, but still close so the kid could go without having to take an airplane. So Ian living in Long Island wasn't really weird, I guess. But the fact that I just met him was, and his car was really freaky. There were pictures of weird people on horses, or with swords with orange t-shirts all around us. What the hell is that?

I look over at Ian, he's wearing a green t-shirt. It has an orange hand shaking a purple hand. The back says "Camp Jupiter and Half-Blood United since 2014".

"What are Camp Jupiter and Half-blood?" I ask.

"Oh… They're these camps from… my favorite movie!" Ian says.

"What movie?" I ask halfheartedly.

"You wouldn't know it…" Ian says, smiling at the road.

"Try me!" I challenge, suddenly perked up.

"'The Olympians'" He says.

"Oh, I haven't seen it…" I say and look at Ian. His face is rugged and his hair is black and long, most of it hidden underneath of his baseball cap. I wonder what he looks like without that hat…

"We're here." He brings me out of my thoughts.

I look out of my window at an enormous hill with a single pine tree on the top. The hill is grassy and beautiful, and I can't help but to wonder what's beyond it.

"Come on, let me show you around."

I follow him over to the hill. Around me looks nothing like New York. Everything is clean and beautiful, and I can hear an ocean in the distance. Once we get to the bottom of the hill I look over at him. His face is completely pale and filled with shock.

"What- what is it?" I ask.

"Oh gods, no."

"What is it?!"

I look at the ground around me, there are several humongous shadows surrounding us. I look over at what was casting them and I gasp. Huge things that could only be classified as monsters surround us. There are about 20 in total. One looks like… wait, is that a Minotaur? I thought the Minotaur was only a myth!

A small girl runs down the hill towards us. Her eyes are filled with warmth and she smiles at me.

"Here my child," She says, handing me a sword. I take it, and she smiles at me once more, and disappears. What the hell is hapeneing?!

Ian shrinks down away from the monsters who smile coldly at us.

I take my sword and look at the Minotaur straight in the eyes. Big mistake. He smiles at me and charges.

I take the sword, feeling completely even in my hand, and I stab the Minotaur right in the chest. He explodes into dust and is gone. I look at the rest, hopelessly outnumbered.

But I know I am not.

I charge at the nearest one, raking my sword across its chest. I move on to the rest, barely seeing what I am doing. I smash my sword into monsters like an extension of my arm. By the time I kill the last one, I knew they never stood a chance. Some instinct inside me told me "Kill, kill, kill! But also think about this! And also aim well..." It kept going even when the battle was over.

I look around me, and I see dozens of campers staring at me with mouths wide open. Ian looks at me the same way.

"Izola, how did you-?" Ian asks.

"Call me Izzy." I decide on the spot. Izola is a name that no one, except my mother, could make sound right. Izzy would be better.

"Izzy, I'm going to bet that you are a daughter of Ares." A girl comes forward and says. She is holding a spear spiking with electricity and has a tough controlling face.

"You never missed! You took great aim! You are a daughter of Apollo!" Someone yells.

"She is obviously beautiful, she must be a daughter of Aphrodite!"

"She was wise about who to fight and when. She must be a daughter of Athena!"

"She-"

The arguing immediately stops. Everyone stares at me, light glowing on everyone's faces. I look up and around me. There are glowing symbols around me. A trident, a lightning bolt, a flaming hammer, the list goes on.

A centaur come forward to me, "How were you claimed by all the Gods?"

"She wasn't." A little girl says.

The girl that gave me the sword I'm holding comes forward smiling.

"She's my daughter and my daughter alone." She says, growing older and taller. She stopped and became a beautiful woman with a flame in her eyes.

"Hestia, you claimed to have become a virgin goddess! How did you have a child?" The centaur asked.

"There is much to explain and too many people hearing it at once. Please return to your cabins and training. I shall talk to my daughter now." Hestia declares.

"Hail Izola, daughter of Hestia." The centaur chants. All the campers bow, and Hestia snaps her fingers.

She starts walking and I follow her. Everyone starts walking in the same direction as us, but once we get into the camp, they walk away from us. Hestia walks towards a big house towards the center of the camp. She walks inside and smiles largely at me once I walk in too.

"Izola, my darling!" She yells hugging me.

I don't react. I stand there with a goddess hugging me. I don't know what to do. I want to her hug back, but I can't. I can't move. I don't understand what is going on.

She morphs into the woman I missed the most in the world. My mother. My dead mother.

"Izola, my love. There is much to explain to you! Come, sit down." Hestia walks into the living room and sits in a big recliner. I sit across from her on an ugly purple couch. I stare at her, why is my mother a goddess? Is that normal?!

"To start off, all the Greek myths you've heard about your entire life, they aren't myths. I told you them before you went to bed, you should know them all by heart. I am Hestia-"

"Goddess of the Hearth." I finish.

"That's right! Now, I am a virgin goddess, I cannot have children. I believe you deserve an explanation. It is a long story." Hestia sighs, "My brother, Lord Zeus had an idea. 'What if we all created a demigod with all our strengths?' Everyone, even Athena, agreed that that wasn't a bad idea. A plan was formed. Every Olympian would sacrifice a small portion of their essence to the child. A god's essence is essentially part of what you mortal would call a soul. Everyone except for me. I was chosen to bear the child. I made part of my essence mortal, and everyone placed their essence inside of that mortal. Hecate made the essences into a child with her magic, and suddenly I was pregnant with my first and only child; you. All the stories I told of your father were really stories of the Olympians. The owners of the essences inside of you. They are now yours, and yours alone. They are your conscience, they direct you in the right direction. But do not always listen, gods have a knack for trying to control things they can't. Listen to your heart; that is the only thing you can rely on."

"I understand. But then why did you die? And how come you let me live with that awful family? And why am I here? Who are these people at this camp? And can you bring me Taelia? And-"

"Izola, everything will be explained soon enough. But for now you must rest. Please keep in mind, you can always find me at the hearth; the heart of the family." Hestia winks at me and becomes mist that blows away.

Sudden drowsiness hits me, and I walk out of the house and over to the centaur. He seems like the leader of this place, he'd know where to sleep. I see him galloping towards me, a scared look on his face. Never mind, he is sprinting towards me, as if to catch me. Then, I notice I'm falling.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

I wake up to a boy with black shaggy hair and sea green eyes and a girl with curly blonde hair next to him. They are in the middle of a heated argument.

"Percy, you said she was claimed by everyone _and_ Hestia? Even Artemis? Are you _crazy_?" The blonde chic says.

"Annabeth," Percy says, "You can ask Clarisse. It happened! Not to mention she fought off the Minotaur, and- Annabeth, she's awake."

Annabeth stares at me and smiles.

"You're awake! Here," Annabeth hands me a glass with a weird liquid and a plate with a… caramel square? "Eat these, they will make you feel a lot better."

I don't exactly feel bad, but I don't feel good either, so I take the glass and the caramel. I sip the liquid, it tastes like the passion fruit juice my mom and I used to make during the summer. It fills me with energy, I feel like I can fight another Minotaur. But it also fills me with sadness. Ever since my mother had died I had never drunken it again. Hot tears spill down my face.

"What does it taste like?" Percy asks gently.

"How do you know how to make this?" I ask, my voice cracking from crying. How in the world do they know how to make our special recipe? And why would they torture me with this taste?

"We don't. It's nectar-"Annabeth starts.

"Drink of the gods." I finish. Reality comes flooding back. My mom isn't dead, she is Hestia, goddess of the hearth. And not only is she my mother, but all the other Olympians made me too. I'm not a real person, I'm mostly just godly soul, with a mixture of mortal Hestia.

"And that little thing on your plate? That's an ambrosia square, food of the gods." Percy explains.

I take a small bite of it, and it tastes like the Angel food cake my mother and I used to make on cold winter nights to keep us warm. Wow, it all comes back to my mother, doesn't it? But the ambrosia helps too. I sit up and study my surroundings. I'm in that big house again, I think. Through the window I can see patches of strawberry plants in the fields, and kids sword fighting outside. It's a beautiful day out, but storm clouds surround the camp.

"It looks like rain," I comment.

"It won't. Here, let us show you around." Annabeth offered.

"No, I need to go home and get Taelia. Right now, I need to go right now!" I yell, getting up. Oh god, my 'mother' hates that cat! She doesn't even know where I am! She's going to kill Taelia! She did that to all my other pets! Oh god, or Manny will play too rough. Or my 'father' will feed her to the dog! Oh god, now I'm hyperventilating. Ohh god, oh god, Taelia!

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down! Chill, there is plenty of time for getting, wait Thalia? Like, daughter of Zeus, turned into a tree, one of the huntresses of Artemis, Thalia?" Percy asks.

"No, my cat Taelia." I say.

"Why are you going so far for a cat? You're a demigod, the outside world is really dangerous for you, and you want to leave this sanctuary to the monster world for a cat? Really?" Annabeth asks.

"Think about someone you love more than anything, you've been through thick and thin, and they have never failed you. Now imagine they are on the brink of death. What would you do?" I ask.

"Save them." Percy says.

I hear a meow and purring.

"Taelia?" I ask, looking around for my dear cat. Then I see her standing at the doorway, tail flicking.

"Oh my goodness, Taelia!" I yell. She runs towards me and jumps on my lap.

"That's a special cat." The centaur says, walking in.

"Chiron, how is a cat special compared to a camp full of demigods?" Annabeth asks.

"Izzy, call her name and name any animal you'd like." Chiron says.

"Taelia, lion." I call. Taelia meows and pads behind me. When she comes back onto my lap, she's a full grown lioness, tamely purring and licking her chops.

Percy and Annabeth back away slowly, evaluating the situation.

"How did she do that?" Percy asks.

"Percy, Annabeth, I'd like you to leave." Chiron says. Percy and Annabeth leave obediently, but reluctantly.

"Taelia, human." I say.

Taelia paws behind me, and comes out the other side a regular house cat again.

"Why can't she-" I start.

"She's cursed." A woman in the doorway says.

"Athena." Chiron says and bows.

"Izola, thank you for taking such good care of Taelia. I sent her to you with good judgment I see. I sent her to Hestia to give to you when you turned 5. I see she did what I asked." Athena says.

"Can someone please explain all this to me? You're saying all this as if I understand, but I don't. Explain!" I demand.

"I apologize, Taelia is my daughter. As a human she was wise and caring, but no one cared for her. Much like you, her father died while she was young, and she was orphaned. I couldn't care for her, as a goddess I am not allowed. She went on living in an orphanage with people who took her for granted. She was adopted into a family that owned many different animals. She grew up caring for animals, and every night she prayed that she could become an animal whose life was content and much less sad. One day, she went to the lion cage that the family owned. The lion only ate when she fed him, and she loved the lion so. When she went to feed the lion, the lion was angry and hungry and attacked her. She would not have survived as a human. I took pity on her and asked her what I could do to help her. She told me to let her become any animal except a human. She didn't want to be a person anymore, she just wanted to help other people and animals. I told her the only way I could do that was with a curse. She pleaded with me, and now that is what she is. She can become any animal, you just tell her what to be. She is immortal also, so once you die, I will give her to another hero to assist them, as that's what she wanted. But if you treat her badly, I will not hesitate to act. You have part of my essence, but you also have part of Hermes' and Ares' essence. I do not trust you." Athena said and disappeared.

"Taelia, Pegasus." I say.

"Izzy, you have part of Athena's, Are's and Hermes' essence?!"

Taelia becomes a beautiful white Pegasus with golden wings and she whinnies at me with content. I climb on her back, and she flies through the door into the fields. I can see campers staring at us, but I don't look back at the house. I just need to get away from Chiron. I hear a whistle and see a black Pegasus flying towards me. Percy is on its back.

I scream as Taelia and I catch fire.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I look around at the strawberry fields. Why in the hell doesn't this fire hurt? Taelia looks scared.

_Are you okay? _A voice says in my head. Okay, that is the next thing to add on the 'What is happening list'.

**What is happening? List:**

-Mom's a goddess

-Mom's not dead

-Dad is actually several gods' essences

-I'm at a camp for demigods

-Taelia is a person, but can't become one

-Taelia and I are on fire, but it doesn't hurt

-There is a weird voice in my head asking me questions

-Greek mythology is real

That about sums it up. Now, brain, time to go back to what's happening.

Taelia stops mid-air and the voice sounds again. _Hero, it is me Taelia. Please, are you okay?_

"Um, I'm fine…" I say.

_Oh, that's good._ Taelia replies. _But before you even ask, I cannot read your mind, I can only send and receive messages from it._ I have too many questions on my mind for that one to join the party, but it was nice for someone to explain something for once.

_Um, thanks. Can we go back to camp? I think I can trust Chiron with all these secrets _I tell her.

Taelia drops down to the ground and lets me off her back. Chiron runs over to me, wonder struck on his face.

"Hestia explained everything to me," Chiron starts. Well lucky you. "Here, I'll show you your cabin then. You'll be staying at the new cabin closest to the middle of the camp. For a long time, this camp had no cabin for Hestia, but about 18 years ago, she requested one. I think it was November 5?" And of course, she made that cabin on my birthday. Chiron continues talking, but I walk away towards the cabin. Chiron looks at me curiously and leads me towards it. Around me the camp is full of life. Annabeth and Percy are sword fighting, and Ian is talking to some other kids.

I walk up the stairs of the cabin and stare at it in wonder. It is made of pure wooden oak, and it is all on fire, but the fire doesn't hurt. It is simply a thin coat of fire, the kind of fire that is lit on winter holidays where the family sit around it. The fire is calming. I walk inside the door (made of charcoal) and there is one queen size bed in the middle of the room. I expected bunk beds, like at a summer camp. I didn't expect a huge bedroom for a cabin. But the rest of the room is even weirder. The walls are covered in different artifacts representing different gods. There are swords and bows covering the walls, and bookshelves lining the walls where there aren't already weapons. The dressers have extremely stylish clothing and lots of makeup with a huge mirror. I look in the mirror at my dirty appearance. My dirty blonde hair is actually dirty. It is wavy and reaches my shoulder blades, and parts of it are chopped off. My eyes are a dark gray, and my face is bright and pale, with messy freckles covering it. My short stature make is hard to see my whole body in most mirrors, but this one is so big, it's quite easy. I continue looking around the room. The ceiling of the cabin has paintings of the sky, and close to the bed is a little pond. The ground is black with red highlights while the walls (or at least what is visible of them) are all different colors of the rainbow. The bookshelves have books about magic, marriage, ancient Greece, and ancient Rome. And the last noticeable thing is a guitar case on the bed with a note on it.

I walk towards it and grab the note. _Open it and enjoy. –Apollo_

I open it and see nothing. Okay, was that a prank?

"A guitar should be in there, shouldn't there? Or maybe a lyre?" I ask.

A guitar and a lyre shoot out of the case. I grab them both and look over at Chiron. He shrugs, he doesn't know what to think either. I put the guitar back in its case and it disappears. I touch the lyre to the case and it disappears.

I must experiment.

"Piano!"

"Pian-NO!" Chiron yells, realizing what is happening.

Two pianos shoot out of the case, filling in the fairly large room. I grab the case and touch the pianos.

"Medium-sized piano, please." I say, smiling.

It delivers. A nicely sized piano shots out of the case and lands in a perfect spot. I push it to the corner and sit on my bed. I always loved playing the piano. Thanks Apollo, you just made my day a lot better.

"So what will I do at this camp?"

"You saw those monsters, they like you. They will just come back. They always do. Now all you have to do is learn how to protect yourself."

"Can you answer a few questions of mine?"

"I can attempt." Chiron says uncertainly.

"Why did I catch on fire?"

"Child of Hestia, I think. You can probably summon fire. You can ask her about the details since you're obviously close. Next question."

"When can I see my mom?"

"Right now." Hestia says, walking into the cabin. "I like that piano."

"You can thank Apollo for that." I say coolly.

Hestia scowls, "That man… Now, your questions?"

"I will just list them all; how are you alive, why did you leave me, why didn't you at least save me from that family if you are the goddess of family, and why do you hate Apollo? He seems nice enough."

Hestia smiled sadly, "Your mother didn't die. That mortal I created to birth you? Zeus ordered for her to die. I'm not sure why though, he does that every so often. But I couldn't kill her, so I just put her back inside of me. She is still alive inside of me, and every so often I will allow for her to take over me. For example; when she hugged you. That's why she left you. I took her away, and I am so sorry. I couldn't kill her. Now to explain that family. They were mortals, the smelliest mortals I could find. Even _I_ hated going to your house to check on you, ugh, that smell! But you are powerful Izola, monsters would've found you. Now you don't have to worry about that family. I hate Apollo because… well I _dislike_ him because Poseidon and he fought for my hand in marriage and I decided to become an eternal virgin. But I always wanted kids, so now I _dislike _Apollo. Poseidon already apologized. Apollo did not." Hestia takes a breath. "That is all you asked I think? So now I will just do this for you." Hestia looks at me and winks. She glows faintly and disappears, and where she was standing sits a small hearth glowing brightly.

I resist the urge to kick it.

Chiron walks out in silence and Taelia walks in as a dark brown, newly polished Pegasus. _Shall we go for another Pegasus ride, my hero?_

"No thanks, Taelia." I say and sit on my bed.

And time stops.

Everything gets much, much slower, even the words in my head generate slower.

_Oh, my dear, time didn't slow._ That is not the loving sounds Taelia sends to my head. That voice is evil, just hearing it sends cold chills down my back, forcing me to shiver. _My love, time has not slowed, it has returned to normal._ What? Who is talking? I'm starting to hyperventilate. _Calm down my sweet, I have only quickened your day because I knew it would be painful. I knew you might act rashly if everything went at a normal speed. I slowly quickened your day, and you never noticed._ Izola, focus! If I can figure out who is talking, I can figure out how to defeat it. Now, who can control time?Kronos. Wait, but I thought he was in Tartarus! _I am darling, I am weak, but mighty. I can send thoughts to demigods, though I hate to, it's quite tiring. But I'd do anything for you, dear. _I can almost see him wink at me, though he's in Tartarus.

Okay, what is up with this 'dear', 'darling', and 'my love' business? Why is Kronos of all people in love with a demi-god? Why- wait. He called me darling and my love in a way that was not regular love. It was more of a daughterly love way. NO. Please, gods, no!

_Yes my child, I sacrificed some of my essence to you. The gods had this ceremony when they made you, it was easy to let some of my essence drift up to you. You are mighty, you are powerful, and you will help me defeat the gods._

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I scream. The ground rumbles as an earthquake shakes the whole camp. An eerie silence replaces the camp's normal chatter. _You can't stop me from-_

"Good-bye Kronos!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I run out of my cabin, and all the campers stare at me. I catch fire again, but this time with much more power. I need to keep Kronos away from me. He's not my father. I will avoid him at all costs.

The flames rise higher. I can barely control them anymore, they are eating away at my hair and my clothes. But, thankfully, where my clothes burn away, a new dress made completely from fire replaces it. I look over at my hair, it is burning away too, and replacing it is sleek obsidian colored hair flowing perfectly down my figure.

So, in conclusion, I look like a Barbie doll princess. Great.

The Hephaestus cabin is gaping at me in wonder. I get it though, their dad is the god of fire, blah blah blah. But one kid in particular catches my eye, this Hispanic kid who looks like he's about to cause a ton of trouble. He looks so relieved to see me, as if I am his long lost sister or something. (Though technically, I am his sister.)

I look at all the campers staring at me, and I decide to do what I am extremely bad at; I smile at them. No one smiles back except for the Hispanic kid, and this really cute Asian girl. She looks like a model, I'm betting on a daughter of Aphrodite. I continue on my search for nice people, and there he is. A ragged 18 year old looking boy smiling hugely and giving me a thumbs up.

Okay, time to end the light show I guess. I put out the flames surrounding me (with much effort, they did not want to be extinguished) and I walk over to the rugged kid. My hair and dress do not disappear however, and that is really annoying.

"Nice job, Izzy. None of us expected such power. From a demigod of all creatures! Phew! Well, it was very nice to meet you, I am Apollo. It was nice to catch you while you were looking so good!" He whistles. "Well, catch you later babe. But while I've got you, did you like my gift?"

"Yes I did, thank you very much for it."

"You're very welcome Izola. You wouldn't mind another gift, would you?" Apollo asks me.

"Of course not, thank you." I say, the words pouring out of my mouth faster than I can say them. Why am I acting like this? What's going on?

"Here you go," Apollo says, handing me an iPhone. "It can make real calls, but I don't recommend using it for that. You can download all these godly apps on it, get easy access to Olympus by showing that phone, plus, you can call any of the Gods whenever you want to. Aphrodite and I will be available more often than anyone else. Texting is easier for most gods, except Hermes. Never even try with Hermes." Apollo looks mischievously into the distance, "Well I'll leave you to it. Bye."

Apollo disappears with a wink leaving me with just my thoughts.

I look around at the camp, everyone is staring at me again; though this time they all look less than pleased. Make that _way_ less than pleased. They are all possessed looking, their eyes completely black and their bodies slouching at awkward angles, making them look like demonic zombies. Wow, just when I think some godly presence could be quite useful, Apollo leaves.

Last time this happened to me, I was in my 'families' house. They usually hated me, but that time was different. That time, they were trying to kill me. I started to get used to how they treated me, and I was appreciating how they liked me when I locked myself in my room. But when I went downstairs they yelled at me. But that time, that time when I went downstairs, my 'mom' threw the knife she was washing at me. Luckily she had awful aim, but I still didn't enjoy it. Then my 'dad' threw a punch at my face, and I ran away. I told the police, but they didn't believe me. One of them shot at me! I ran away for a month, and when I came back, they let me back in with their barrels of kindness. I left for camp too early for them to do it again.

But this time is different. This time I'm surrounded by demigods in a camp where you are literally trained to kill things. So this time I can't luck out, run away and come back. This time I have to control it.

The petite Asian girl comes running at me, and she pulls out a dagger and chucks it at me with alarming aim. I duck and rage fills my worry.

"Enough!" I scream. They all get even madder at the sight of my power. Percy shots water at me, and I deflect it with fire, which worked way better than I planned. Okay, I need a new tactic apparently. If they hate to see me succeed, how about they see me fail. Unfortunately, I don't think watching me take a math test would really help, so I need to do the next best thing.

"Alright guys, did I ever tell you all how I lived before I came here? Probably not."

Public speaking, and storytelling. The dynamic duo of my failure.

"I used to steal. All the time. Hermes style." All the children of Hermes snapped out of it. They all listened intently. "However, I did not steal useless things like make-up and clothes." All the children of Aphrodite woke up too, looking mortally offended at my comment. One of them threw a compact at me and ran to catch it after it hit me square in the face. "Ouch. So anyways, I stole something better and more challenging. Apple products. I figured, _Hey, Bill Gates is rich, he wouldn't mind sparing a few of the products he made, would he?_ So I made a battle strategy." All of the children of Athena, except Annabeth, woke up. Annabeth is holding Percy hand, and Percy is still infected. They'd be harder to fix. "So I would steal them and smuggle them to whoever would buy them. One day, I got the mother lode, and when I was done, a man came up to me." Almost half of the crowd were awake by now. "'Oh miss, I have a gift for _you_!' He told me. He gave me a spear and told me I would understand when I found out." Annabeth woke up, and woke up Percy, only about five people were still in the daze. "I had no clue what he meant. I had no clue of its power. When you strike it to the ground, a snake would come and coil itself around it. Not very impressive to watch actually. But, when hold the snake, it confuses everyone around you. Great for thieving, while they are confused, you take what you want. They don't even know what hit 'em." Everyone's awake. It worked. "Well, that's the end of my story."

Everyone groans and whines about my story telling skills.

I walk towards my cabin, walk in, and pass out on my bed.


End file.
